


The One When Steve Says The Wrong Name Part 2

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Could be seen as Not McRollins Friendly, Getting Together, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, Male Slash, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: "You said my name, Steve. You were getting married, to a woman you INSISTED you loved and at the main hour you said MY name, Steven!"(By request, I am writing what happens next)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	The One When Steve Says The Wrong Name Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I was watching FRIENDS on Netflix and that episode came up and thought "I can't sleep. This might make a funny scenario!" and so I wrote a bit of a drabble...but like every comment I got wanted the conclusion so...tada~

"Friends, family...we're gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Steven and Catherine. Now Steven, repeat after me. I take thee Catherine." 

Steve takes a deep breath. This is it. This was completing the mission that would _guarantee_ he'd never be left behind again. He was doing this because he loved Catherine, they were right for each other, and this was the right step for his future. 

He says without pause, without thinking. When he thinks about who he wants to secure himself to without a shadow of a doubt that won't leave him. 

"I take thee Danny..." 

It's silent after, with only the wind and the waves of the ocean to fill the void. It takes Steve a moment to realize what he just said. 

"_Catherine_! I uh...I meant Catherine!" He tried to correct himself but the damage was already done. 

The crowd began to whisper among itself and Steve really tried to not look over. He didn't need to see what Danny's reaction had been. Not when Catherine's was right in front of him. Her eyes were wide and they were glossy with tears. But she didn't get angry, which was good. But she didn't seem overly heartbroken. 

The priest cleared his throat, "Um...should we try again? We are here, friends and family for the union of Steven and _Catherine_!"

"No." Catherine said gently as she raised her hand. 

"Cat..." Steve didn't know what to say. 

With a teary smile she grips her bouquet firmly and gives a one shoulder shrug. "It's better this happens now then down the line..." 

Before Steve could say anything else, shes running back down the aisle. In a sprint, and without Steve. Her bridesmaids go after her, people rise from their seats as the whispering gets louder, and finally Steve looks into the crowd but Danny's not anywhere to be seen. 

* * *

People are nosy as hell, so they don't go home and call it a day. They end up at the McGarrett home where the reception was going to take place. 

"Not that I'm surprised exactly but uh...you guys were shocked too, right?" Kono asked. 

"Hell yeah. Anyone seen him?" Lou asked. 

"Upstairs in his room." Chin replied. 

"And Danny? Anyone see where he ran off to?" Lou followed up. 

Chin and Kono shook their heads. Kono said, "I was watching Catherine leave and he must have left at the same moment." 

"I was watching Steve." Chin said. 

"Well, I can't really blame him for not wanting to be here. But then again...I'm not sure he'll stay away long." Lou said. 

"Or option B." Mary brought the attention to her as she joined them. "My brother snuck out and will hopefully be on his way to Danny's and work things out." 

"You think he'll go after Danny and not Catherine?" Chin asked. 

"Catherine's a SEAL too. If her pride's anything like Steve's...she's not going to take him back. She might want a break from Hawaii. Danny on the other hand...yeah, Steve can't live without him. He has to find a way to fix this. But hopefully he'll know what to say when he sees him." Mary answered. 

* * *

Steve had no idea what to say to Danny when he saw him. 

That didn't stop him from jumping out of his bedroom window and sneaking around the guest to his truck. For a moment he thinks he should find Catherine and try to talk with her. But he wasn't sure where she was and he himself was already half way to Danny's place. By logic's sense...he should just go and see Danny. Right? Right. 

Danny. The person who's name he said when he was going to get married. The person who he fought with before he got married and accused of being mad at Catherine because the blond had feelings for him. Danny did! But what Steve might have failed to mention was that he had feelings for Danny too. They scared him though. He never thought it would work. Getting in a relationship with a co-worker was complicated enough, but your best friend? Your _male_ best friend? It was a can of worms he hadn't dared to open. 

But now here he was. He fucked up on his wedding day, maybe ruined his entire friendship and alliance with Catherine, and God knows how Danny will greet him when he knocks on the door. When he's standing in front of said door he freezes. He should turn back. 

HeshouldturnbackHeshouldturnbackHeshouldturnback.

So he knocks rapidly before he could chicken out and run back to his truck. He has a chance to since the door doesn't open. The Camaro's in the driveway so Steve knows Danny's home. So now with determination he knocks again, harder. 

Danny still doesn't open the door. 

Steve looks around for the key that Danny keeps hidden for Grace in case of emergencies and lets himself in. Danny's sitting at the end of the couch, leaned back, legs stretched out, tie pulled undone, and bottle of something amber in a tumbler glass. He doesn't look up and just takes another sip. Steve feels awkward standing there but he's there now. So he closes the door and goes to sit on the other end of the couch. 

Danny finishes his drink and pours himself some more of what looks like a Jack Daniels. Steve wishes he'd offer him some because he could use a drink right about now. But Danny sets it back on the side table and takes a sip from his new drink. 

Steve has no idea what the hell to say. But Danny does it for him and he's not really surprised by what he starts with. 

"You said my name." 

"Uh...yeah. I did." 

"You said my name, Steve." Danny's tone the first time was monotone. A stated fact of what happened. The second time it sounded a bit angry. Danny sets his drink next to the bottle and turns so he could look at Steve. His expression was a mix of confusion, anger, and desperation. "You were getting married, to a woman you _INSISTED_ you loved and at the main hour you said _MY_ name, Steven!"

"I was there...I remember." 

"This isn't a joke, Steve!" Danny exclaimed. 

"I know it's not!" 

"Then _why_?"

"I don't know!"

"You said my name!" Danny shouted at him and now they were standing and very close to each other. 

Steve stepped even closer and grabbed Danny by his waist, "I know." 

Danny grabbed on to his jacket's lapels, having a hard time to meet Steve's eyes but when he did, his own eyes were begging. "Why?"

"You know why."

"Say it." Danny asked him quietly. 

"Because...I...I was going to get married, Danny. I was going to lock myself down to someone who I never wanted to leave me, who I could trust with my life and everything else, and someone who I..who I love."

"And that's not Catherine?" 

"...no."

"And that person's name...the one you want to lock your life down with, who you trust with your life and happiness, and who you love...what's their name?" Danny asked him a bit cheekily. 

Steve returned the smile, "Why?"

"Well, I don't know how long we have til we walk down the aisle but I kinda want you to say the right name, Steven." 

"I already did. It's you, Danny. It always has been and it will always be you."

"Fucking hell, Steve!" He exclaimed as he hid his face in Steve's chest for a moment. When he pulled away they shared a brief look before Danny pulled Steve down for a kiss.

"I don't think people are going to leave my house any time soon. Mind if I crash here tonight?" Steve asked as he pulled Danny back onto the couch, and then closer. 

Danny smirked and leaned up to kiss Steve again. "I could be persuaded." 

Thus Steve began to persuade Danny. 


End file.
